Broken Heart
by Raven lee Cullen
Summary: The story is about a teenage girl name Veronika Laceheart,After the death of her baby brother Mason,her workaholic parents decides to move to a new place to make a better life for thir dauhter Veronika.Who knew Veronika would fall for a vampire named Adam


By:Thailynn Choice

A Broken love

I walk into my new home in Staint Maaru holding a boxs of items that use to cover my

old room in movers follow behind me with the others.I starts to feel

alittle upset knowing that I will be living in this small town.I didn't even like when I had

to visit this place so why would I want to live after my brother died I had no

parents couldn't handle the lost of my brother Mason so they decided to

leave instead.I looked around the living room untill I found the staircase in the dark

an akward place to put a staircase,I told myself in my mind.I was always

talking to I was a big daydreamer all I could do after leaving

my friends back in Charlotte to come to this lonely town.I finally got the courage to

walk up the I was on the second floor.I headed down the long hallway

to a beautiful purple door.I just knew it was my room.I grabed the doornob and walked

room was so big and walls were dark same as the

carpet.I watched the movers sit my belonging in my they lefted I headed to

the big window with the black curtains,that I watched my father put the

window was a small gothic bench with a black small table right next to the other

side of the room was a antique frence oak gothic cabinet.I started hanging up my

evanescence and other band posters up on my that I spent my day

unpaking my about five hours went mother Loretta called me for

dinner.I took a seat at the table with my depressed parents and ate my we

sat my mother smiled and handed me a book she found in the attic at the old house.I

smiles as I read the was the sinderella book my mother use to read me when I

was little(it was the gothic version to cinderella)I read it all the time,so I was happy to

see it.I took the book and headed up stairs to my room after I finished dinner.I placed

the book on my dresser,right next to my gothic hellokitty lamp.I layed on my bed that

was covered with black and red pillows and skull blankets and then watched the sun

go down for the night.I was so tired from the ride here and then unpacking that I fell

next day I went into my bathroom and took a shower,brushed my teeth and

styled my layered blood red hair the way I liked it with a giant bat hair clip.I put on my

black Olivia Bethenny dress top with a corpset over black skinny jeans with the

rips and bobby Black knee high combat boots,Cone Spike Bracelets,my

fishnet gloves and my bat neckless i've had since childhood.I layered my make

lipstick and black eye shawdow,just the way I liked eye shawdow to

match my nails.I blew my mirror a kiss goodbye and grabed my gloomy bear

backpack.I ran into the kitchen down stairs and got me a few cookies to servive off

untill I get home from I ran out the door to go to school.I waved to my

parents as they druck their coffee.I got into my little lime green convertable with the

black skull door handle.I headed to Rosethorne highschool just in time before the bell

ringed.I took the back seat in all of my classes,so that noone would see didn't

help because my teacher's had me introduce myself and tell everyone my all

changed once I got to guys would whistle as I walked by but I ignored them

are the enemy in my world.I took a seat at an emepty table and waited for

lunch to bell finally ringed so I headed to my next classes.I wrote my name

Veronika Laceheart on all my soon as the final bell ringed for all

students to go home.I ran right out the doors and headed out to my car and took off.I

got Home then ran into my room.I went to open the window curtains and seen

someone looking from the window across from walked out of my sight,but I

was happy to see her.I didn't know there was someone who looked like me in this

soon as it was time for dinner.I decided to ask about the neighbors next

mother looked at me in dead you haven't met the neighbors

yet,She replyed.I haven't mother,I father just ate as me and my mother

mother neighbors seem nice,you would fall inlove with there

kids Adam and both are such sweet hearts and they both dress simler to

you.I looked at my mother and asked her why she named me Veronika

frowned and said it was the name of her bestfriend who passed away when they were

anywho,What was the neighbors last name,My mother asked my

father took a minute to think and then answered(The Galvins)Their son

Adam goes to Rosethorne high should get to know him Veronika(my farther

remarked.I will father,I dinner was over.I asked my parents if I could get a

pet because i'm always alone untill they get home,they thought it was a great idea.I

kissed my parents goodnight and went to sleep for the next day after

school,my mother took me to the pet store to pick out whatever pet I wanted.I chose a

beautiful black kitten with crytstal blue eyes,she was so little and cute.I named the

kitten October and took her home in my arms.I made her a little coffin shape bed next

to she liked sleeping on my bed with me more then on her own.I closed my

eyes and dreamed of myself runnig in a forest wearing a long white gown,looking back

at the darkness behind I run straight into a shawdow figure of a handsome

guy holding his hand out for the time I got to see his face,he was gone.I end up

waking up like I always do.I cover my eyes to block off the sun beaming from the

window.A few hours later,my Faye Alexandra alarm clock goes off,singing so sick over

and over by I clicked the alarm off button.I get up and take a shower as I

brush my I dress up in a red tank top dress to my knee' riped up tights

and red flats with bows .A bead cross neckless and giant black and red Bracelets.I put

my hair in small curls and giant hair brets.I layered my make up like always and then

grabed my backpack.I headed down stairs to eat a chocolate poptart before I go to

I let my car warm-up.I ran into Adam and Autumn,The neighbors son

and were both pale but beautiful.I waved at him and his sister as they

were leaving their yard.I ran over and talked to them for a little and then offered them

a ride to Adam told me that they were waiting for their friends Eliza and

Elizabeth to come and get I got into car and drove off to school.I pulled in the

lot as the warning bell ringed for students to get to class.I got out my car and ran

inside the Rosethorne highschool.I got into the hallway and looked for my first block

room number again like yesterday.I walked in as the late bell ringed, was

taking class roll.I went to the only empty desk in the room that was way in the back

next to Adam.I was surprised that noone was sitting next to him.I took a seat and

waved at teacher wrote our assignments on the board and took a seat to

grade papers.I did my work then I sat in class daydreaming(I felt like it was taking

forever for class to end)As soon as the bell ringed I went to my next it

was time for lunch,I took a seat at a empty table and put my i-pod earphones in my

ears.I started dancing a little to my favorate song Discovery by BoA with my eyes

closed. As I went to look up(I was freaked out by Margret,Dakota,Cheyenne,Kamile

and Patricia)Who were just standing there looking at me while I had my eyes

are the girls in my each took a seat at my table and started

talking to was surprising to make friends without even talking to people.I smiled

at the girls as they all told me about there crazy lifes,As they talked I could see Adam

staring at me from the corner of his eye.I turned my head and look at was

paler then ever before,Black perfected hair that was below his ears,He had beautful

blue eyes and a lip pircing(He was wearing a red t-shirt with black skinny jeans and red

vans)He was siting at a table with Eliza and Elizabeth the twins.I waved at Adam like I

did in first block,He smiled and waved back.I was shocked that he waved but glad that

he did.I got up from the table and walked over to Adam's.I took a seat next to him and

told him Hello as I started turning red in the face(he is such a dream)I thought to

myself.I started realizing that he was writing something in his notebook.I looked down

and read(it was a poem he made)I took the pen out of his hand and added on to his

poem,He smiled and looked me in the eyes(We both looked in eachothers eyes and

hearts felt like they skiped a beat(We froze)Like noone else was

Audreyella slammed her book down infront of both stared at her trying to

breathe from the scare she gave took a seat next to Adam and then they

was so pretty,she had long black hair and nice tanned could

tell she had to be native smiled at Adam and gave me an evil look while

he wasn't started feeling akward once they started holding hands under the

table,So I got up and headed to last block early.I sat in last block feeling stupid

because Adam had a girlfriend.I didn't say a word to anyone and once I heard the bell.I

picked up my bag and all my books,then I Lefted and went I walked in the

door,I noticed Adam sitting at the dinner table.I looked at him with a confused face

and walked looked at me and told me he was sorry for how Audreyella acted.I

forgived Adam and watched him leave me my he was out of sight,I ran up

the staircase to my room and changed into a black tank top,red shorts and black

uggs.I sat down on my rocking chair and pulled out a book from my I

opened the book.I realized as I turned the pages that I seen Audreyella in the book.I

threw the book out my lap and it landed in the corner of my room floor.I was so scared

that I didn't realize the shawdow standing behind me.I slowly turned around and

I realized that the shawdow was my mother.I laughed a little and

asked her why she wasn't at told me that we were going to a dinner next

door at the Galvin family's she smiled and told me to get ready to leave at

8:00,then my mother lefted my I froze and listened to her walk down the

hallway.I turned and stared at my alarm clock for a few minutes until I could tell what

time it was.I only had two hours to get ready before we were I rushed into

my closet and took out a old dress that I haven't worn in 's a red flowing

dress with a black see threw fitting jacket over it.I throw the dress and jacket on then I

put on some nice black pumps.I run into my bathroom and put my hair up in giant

I add a lovely black rose hairclip to finish the look.I smiles at myself for a

few minutes in my mirror,thinking how lovely I look.I put on a few braclets and a nice

heart chain neckless.I head out my room and down the hallway to my parent's

soon as I walk in their room,i'm blown away by how good my parents look

right I cheer for them both,they both giggle a little and tell me how great I

I just strike a little pose and giggle soon as everyone was ready we

all headed out the door to our neighbors walked up to their gate and headed

up the sidewalk leading to their soon as we get on the porch,the door is

slowly opened by a very handsome man and lovely didn't look any older

then my own opened the door wide and kissed all of us on our

they lead us inside their beautiful home,that looked bigger in the inside

then it did on the walked in a room with a long dining room table that looked

like it could fit atlease 20 and had us take a seat at the table

while we all waited for the others to come down.A few minutes later,Adam and

Autumn came into the dining and gave us a friendly came a girl hovering

behind,it was the girl I seen looking at me from my .Galvin got up from her

seat and walked over to the grabed the girl by her hand and lead her to a seat

next to is my youngest daughter Eleanor, replys,answering the

question of who is she in my all talked and shared jokes as we ate

about three or four hours have went by,we get ready to all give

hugs as we get ready to head soon as we get home my parents give me a

hug and settle down for the night.I walk into my bedroom and jump into my warm

bed.I look at the bright moon outside my bedroom window while peting my cat .I fall

a sleep with my cat still in my arms.A few hours later I wake up from the moon shine.I

look at my clock and realize it is only 2:00 in the I go to fall back back to

sleep,I notice something standing in the corner of my room.I begin to get chills and my

heart starts beating fast.I grab a hold of the figure and realize that it is Adam.I rub my

eyes exspecting to wake up from a dream at are you doing in my room,I

since i've seen you I have felt do you mean?I

smiles and holds my face in his hands,My heart beats fast when i'm

around you.I start to blush,I feel the same way when i'm around you,I whisper.I look in

his eyes and he stares back at mine,your tells me in a softed voice,then he

leans in to kiss me.I push Adam away from wrong Veronika?You have a girlfriends,thats

whats wrong with me? Audreyella would slaughter me like a pig and you wouldn't beable to

do anything about that the girl is native she could be worshiping you.

So i'm not gonna be stupid and get put on her Hit gotta understand Adam

i'm new here and i'm not trying to get hated already over a guy.I've only been living here

for a week now so please try to yourself in my shoes or even Audreyella's,you

would destroy her,Adam sits on my bed and thinks for a few minutes,your so right

was I thinking?I guess I was just happy to see another person like me around here,i'm so sorry.

Adam looks at the ground in 't beat yourself up over this Adam we will acted like

notihng ever happened Adam replyed,well I better leave before your parents wake

slowing walks down the hallway and ended running into my father,He looked at me with a

disappointed look.I slowly closed my door in shame and went to bed because I knew I was

gonna be in trouble in the sun shine started beaming in my bedroom and I start

to feel a panic knowing that my parents would be waiting for me downstairs.I slowly brushed

my hair and even took my time putting on make-up.I put on some black leggings,a red checkered

dress top and some red flats.I threw my hair up in a


End file.
